lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
HISTORY OF RELATIVITY
HISTORY OF RELATIVITY ' ' (REVOLUTION IN PHOTONS BY REVIVING THE LAWS) ''' '''SINCE EINSTEIN'S RELATIVITY IS INVALID KAKU'S FAMOUS QUESTION: "WHAT IF EINSTEIN IS WRONG?" MISLEADS THE READERS AND RETARDS THE PROGRESS OF PHYSICS. SO FOR THE PROGRESS OF SCIENCE HIS QUESTION SHOULD BE WRITTEN CORRECTLY AS'' ''" WHAT IF NATURAL LAWS WERE WRONG?" NOTE THAT THE INCREASE OF MASS OF PARTICLES IN ACCELERATORS WHICH LEADS TO u By prof. L. Kaliambos T. E. Institute of Larissa Greece This article was announced to many universities around the world (January 2013). Writing in Google scholar “Kaliambos” one can see my paper “Impact of Maxwell’s …dipolic particles” (1993) which invalidates Maxwell’s fields and Einstein’s relativity. One can also find my paper of 2003 “ Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” in which a large number of equations revealed the nuclear structure and invalidate the theories of the Standard Model. (See in User Kaliambos the above published papers. '''ST. HAWKING IN HIS ARTICLE "A BRIEF HISTORY OF RELATIVITY" (TIME, DECEMBER 27,1999) STARTS NOT WITH THE PRINCIPLE OF RELATIVITY DEDUCED FROM LAWS, BUT WITH EINSTEIN'S FALSE HYPOTHESIS OF RELATIVE MOTIONS ASSUMED TO INCREASE THE MASS OF A PARTICLE. SO HAWKING REMARKED: "EINSTEIN’S EQUATIONS SHOULD LAST AS LONG AS THE UNIVERSE”. SINCE THIS INCOMPLETE HISTORY MISLEADS THE READERS, WE PRESENT HERE ALL THE STORY OF RELATIVITY. IN 1632 GALILEO DISCOVERED THE RELATIVITY DEDUCED FROM NEWTON’S LAWS (1687). BUT UNFORTUNATELY THE REJECTION OF NEWTON’S PARTICLES OF LIGHT (1803) LED TO FALSE IDEAS OF ETHER, VACUUM, FIELDS, AND EINSTEIN’S RELATIVITY. LATER THE ASSUMED UNCHARGED NEUTRON AND NEUTRINO LED TO THE DRAMATIC ABANDONMENT OF ELECTROMAGNETIC LAWS IN FAVOR OF THE WRONG STANDARD MODEL INVOLVING FALSE STRONG AND WEAK INTERACTIONS. ALTHOUGH IN 1887 THE MICHELSON - MORLEY EXPERIMENT CONFIRMED THE NON EXISTENCE OF ETHER, LORENTZ (1904) UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF MAXWELL’S FIELDS MOVING THROUGH A FALSE ETHER TRIED TO EXPLAIN THE INCREASE OF MASS OF THE KAUFMANN EXPERIMENTS (1902) BY SUGGESTING A STRANGE CONTRACTION OF THE MICHELSON - MORLEY INTERFEROMETER. EINSTEIN (1905) USED THE SAME LORENTZ CONTRACTION AND REPLACED THE NATURAL LAWS BY HIS WRONG POSTULATIONS OF RELATIVE MOTIONS IN VACUUM UNDER THE FALSE FIELDS OF MAXWELL (1865). IN 1924 EINSTEIN RE- INTRODUCED THE ETHER IN HIS RELATIVE MOTIONS WHICH CONTRADICT NEWTON’S SECOND LAW F = d(mu)/dt ACCORDING TO WHICH THE INCREASE OF MASS IS NOT A KINEMATIC BUT A DYNAMICAL PHENOMENON OF QUANTUM PHYSICS. THEREFORE AFTER THE FRENCH-TESSMAN EXPERIMENT (1963) SHOWING THE FALLACY OF MAXWELL’S FIELDS, IN 1993 WE REVIVED THE LAW OF THE LIGHT ABSORPTION AND APPLIED THE NATURAL LAWS ON MASS AND ON CHARGES OF OUR DIPOLIC PHOTONS WHICH NOT ONLY UNIFY THE FORCES ACTING AT A DISTANCE BUT ALSO INVALIDATE BOTH SPECIAL AND GENERAL RELATIVITY, BECAUSE THE INCREASE OF MASS IS DUE NOT TO RELATIVE MOTIONS BUT TO OUR PHOTON - MATTER TRANSFORMATION UNDER A TIME DILATION, SINCE THE PHOTON GIVES OFF ITS MASS AND ENERGY TO A PARTICLE DURING A DYNAMICAL ABSORPTION. SO THE MASS DEFECT OF ORBITING ELECTRONS, THE GRAVITATIONAL FREQUENCY SHIFT, AND THE BENDING OF LIGHT INVALIDATE THEES THEORIES INVOLVING THE BIGGEST ERRORS IN THE HISTORY OF PHYSICS, LIKE THE RELATIVISTIC MASS AND THE MASS - ENERGY EQUIVALENCE, WHICH VIOLATE THE TWO CONSERVATION LAWS OF MASS AND ENERGY DEVELOPED BY ANAXIMANDER AND HERACLITUS. UNDER THIS CRISIS OF PHYSICS WE REPLACE BOTH EINSTEIN'S RELATIVE MOTIONS AND THE STANDARD MODEL BY OUR NEW QUANTUM PHYSICS UNDER THE APPLICATIONS OF NATURAL LAWS. THE PRINCIPLE OF RELATIVITY DEDUCED FROM LAWS CONTRADICTS THE HYPOTHESIS OF CARTESIAN ETHER ''' Historically, Galileo in 1632 from many experiments discovered that the laws of motion are the same either on the ground or in a laboratory traveling at constant velocity (inertial frame). This is the ''Galilean principle of relativity'' deduced from Newton’s laws. Whereas Descartes avoiding this principle of relativity in his “Optics”(1637) begins by asserting that light is associated with a motion in a medium (immovable ether). Therefore he definitely rejects the possibility that in vacuum “something material passes from the objects to our eyes to make us see colors and light”. Also in his famous work “Principles of Philosophy” (1644) for avoiding the action at a distance postulated that 'the space is filled with pieces of the immovable ether '''that can interact only when they touch. Note that this idea did much to retard the progress of physics, because physicists of the 19th and 20th centuries abandoned the natural laws of forces acting at a distance and developed wrong fields and false force carriers like the mesons of Yukawa (1935), the virtual photons of Feynman (1949), the W and Z bosons of Weinberg (1967), the gluons of Gell-Mann (1973), and the gravitons of the Standard model. However Newton in his law of gravity ('Principia, 1687) involving forces acting at a distance in empty space and avoiding the existence of a medium in space remarked: “''I FEIGN NO HYPOTHESES”. This statement of course predicted the non existence of the ether confirmed by the American physicists Michelson and Morley in 1887. Furthermore following Galileo’s experiments Newton deduced the relativity (1687) from his laws of motion and remarked: “From the positions and distances of things from any body considered as immovable we define all places. And then with respect to such places we estimate all motion…And so, instead of absolute places and motions we use relative ones”. A correct axiom in Newtonian relativity is that all inertial frames share a universal time, because we revealed that the mass of a particle is invariant during the transformation of the potential energy into a kinetic one. However in quantum dynamics during a dynamic absorption of photons or of non mechanical energies the mass of a particle increases under a time dilation. Note that Einstein replaced the natural laws by his invalid postulations of his relativity according to which the relative motion with respect to a randomly moving observer is responsible for the increase of mass when the potential energy turns into a kinetic one. This fact did much to retard the progress of physics, because he introduced the false rest mass or relativistic mass under the replacement of natural laws by hypotheses which led to many complications like the violation of the conservation law of mass etc. In 1690 Huygens re-introduced the ether, because in his “Treatise on Light” developed the wave theory of light in terms of impulses in the ether. Under this condition in 1704 Newton developed his theory of particles of light in his '''Opticks' moving in empty space. Note that the first sentence of the Opticks declares: “''My Design in this book is not to explain the Properties of Light by Hypotheses but to propose and prove them by Reason and Experiments”. Opticks concludes a set of “'Queries'” one of which concerns the' cause of gravity''' on the masses of his particles. Despite the triumph of Newton’s Principia and the Opticks both books were initially rejected by many natural philosophers who continued to defend Cartesian natural philosophy. Then after the Young interference experiment (1803) and Fresnel’s wave theory, Newton’s particles of light were vanquished not to be heard of again till the 20th century. ' ' PRINCIPLE OF RELATIVITY IN FARADAY’S INDUCTION BUT THE CONCEPT OF FIELD LED TO COMPLICATIONS ''' In 1831 Faraday discovered that the motion of a coil with respect to a magnet or the motion of the magnet relative to a coil gives exactly the same magnetic effect. That is, only the relative motion matters. It is well-known that the Faraday electromotive force (emf) is expressed by the simple equation emf = - dΦ/dt which is a magnetic resultant because it is consistent with the Ampere law of magnetic force. Faraday summarizes the results in the following short paragraph: “All these results show that the power of inducing electric currents is circumferentially excited by a magnetic resultant…” However in order to explain his induction, Faraday underestimated the fundamental laws of force of Coulomb and Ampere. So he introduced the wrong concept of fields which did much to retard the progress of physics. In fact, in nature exist only electric and magnetic intensities, which represent a kind of unit forces acting at a distance. ' ' 'MAXWELL’S WRONG FIELDS MOVING THROUGH AN “ETHER” WERE BASED ON A FALSE “DISPLACEMENT CURRENT” AND ON A FALLACIOUS “ELECTRIC FIELD” ' Unfortunately, after the abandonment of Newton’s particles of light, '''Maxwell abandoned the principle of relativity by using the false hypothesis of the Cartesian ether. Also to fit the experiments of Weber (1856) he postulated a “'Displacement current'” which involves misconceptions after the experiment of the American physicists French and Tessman (1963). Also Maxwell introduced incorrectly an electric field E when the magnet moves with respect to the coil as given in his simple equation emf = ( E )2πr = - dΦ/dt Note that after the French-Tessman experiment, in our paper “Impact of Maxwell’s …dipolic particles” we showed in 1993 that the above equation is written as emf = (Fm/dq) 2πr = - dΦ/dt since the Faraday induction is consistent with the Ampere law of magnetic force Fm. Hence, Einstein’s assumptions based on this wrong idea lead to many complications. In that paper we showed also that the constant speed of light c is deduced from the laws of electromagnetic forces applied on a photon which behaves like a moving dipole. Whereas Einstein thought that he could replace the laws of nature in order to explain the constancy of light. In our paper WRONG AND CORRECT THEORIES IN PHYSICS we notice that a new idea is correct when it leads to applications of laws. IN FACT, THE MICHELSON EXPERIMENT CONFIRMED NEWTON’S ACTION AT A DISTANCE, HIS RELATIVITY, AND THE MASS OF HIS PARTICLES OF LIGHT In 1887 the American physicists Michelson and Morley in order to determine the Earth’s movement through Maxwell’s ether, used an interferometer with mirrors separated by equal lengths L and Lo (distances along the parallel and perpendicular directions to the hypothetical velocity u through the ether). Also in the laboratory they used a light source, but the experiment showed that the ether cannot exist as given by their formula: Lo/L = c /(c2 - u2) 0.5 Since L = Lo one gets u = 0. In other words the ether cannot exist and the earth behaves as a reference frame of Newton’s laws. Thus, not only Newton’s law of gravity based on action at a distance but also the Newtonian particles of light having mass, defeated the Cartesian ether. To simplify this situation consider that the source of light with the interferometer were on a moving train emitting the Newtonian particles of light having a mass m like our dipolic photons. Since Newton’s particles of light behave like all particles having mass, all observers on the train will measure the same velocity c, by measuring the same frequency ν, no matter what is the velocity of the train, while an observer on the ground will measure not only a different frequency according to the Doppler effect of the Newtonian mechanics, but also a bending of light predicted by Newton. According to the kinematics of Galileo the Newtonian particle of light invalidates the second postulation of Einstein because it has an accelerated motion along the vertical direction like the projectile motion. This is the bending of light near the sun confirmed by astronomical measurements. For example using the Newton’s mass in a photon we discovered that when the gravitational force Fg acts along a perpendicular direction to the velocity c the photon mass m behaves like the constant mass Mo of a particle. Here we do not use Einstein’s false rest mass because in gravity the mass of a particle remains always constant when the potential energy turns into a kinetic one. Thus applications of Newton’s second law give Fgds = dw = (dp/dt)ds = mo(du/dt)ds = moudu That is, when c is perpendicular to gravity the photon accelerates with a constant mass mo along the vertical direction. However when the constant c is parallel to Fg the photon mass is a variable mass m because the force cannot affect the constant velocity c. Thus application of Newton’s second law gives Fgds = dw =(dp/dt)ds = (dmc/dt)ds = dmc2 = hdν This equation explains the gravitational frequency shift by applying Newton’s second law. Note that Einstein in his general relativity incorrectly believed that he replaced the natural laws by his assumptions because in gravity he did not use his wrong relativity. In fact, he used the Doppler effect of the Newtonian mechanics δν/ν = u/c, which leads to the above equation. It leads also to our Photon - Matter Transformation hν/m = ΔW/ΔΜ = c2 which leads to the formula of the increase of mass M/Mo = c/(c2 –u2)0.5 Note that during the absorption of a photon by a particle the photon gives off both energy and mass to the particle, while Einstein for the explanation of the photoelectric effect believed that photons give off only their energies. Also Mercury’s precession under a detailed knowledge was found that it is due to the Newtonian Sun-tide. (See in Google my article WRONG AND CORRECT THEORIES IN PHYSICS ). In 1901-1903 the American physicists Nichols and Hull with experiments of the absorption of light showed that dw/dp = c or hν/p = c. This is the law of absorption of photons which led to the development of Quantum Mechanics. Also the same law leads to our Photon-Matter transformation which invalidates Einstein’s ideas because the applications of Newton’s second law give dp = dmc and explain the experiments of Kaufmann. LORENTZ IN 1904 TRIED TO EXPLAIN THE INCREASE OF MASS OF THE KAUFMANN EXPERIMENTS (1901-1903) BY USING THE WRONG HYPOTHESIS OF ETHER'' '' Although the Michelson experiment confirmed the non existence of ether, (u = 0), Lorentz in 1904 under the influence of Maxwell’s moving fields supported strongly the ether and postulated that during the motion of the earth trough the ether, L is not equal to Lo but it becomes shorter than Lo. That is, L < Lo . Then he tried to explain the increase of mass of the Kaufmann experiments, though the length contraction contributes not to the increase of mass but to the mass density. ' ' EINSTEIN IN 1905 FOLLOWING THE LORENTZ STRANGE CONTRACTION REPLACED THE NATURAL LAWS BY HIS FALLACIOUS HYPOTHESES OF RELATIVE MOTIONS WITH RESPECT TO A RANDOMLY MOVING OBSERVER In the introduction of his wrong theory of relative motions with respect to an observer Einstein used the false electric field of Maxwell in the Faraday induction, which violates the principle of relativity. Then by postulating a constant speed of light, which contradicts the bending of light, did not apply the natural laws but replaced them in order to account for his postulation. In the summary of his theory for the Grolier Encyclopedia in 1955 (before his death) Einstein remarked: “''The content of the theory is the answer to the question: How must the known laws of nature be modified in order to account for the postulate of the constancy of the velocity of light”.'' For Einstein’s wrong and invalid assumptions see in Google my papers EINSTEIN'S WRONG ASSUMPTIONS IN SPECIAL RELATIVITY and INVALIDITY OF SPECIAL RELATIVITY. Einstein under the influence of Maxwell’s moving fields without mass, in his theory of photons could not accept the mass of Newton’s corpuscles . In his photon theory (1905) he wrote: “''The wave theory of light, which operates with continuous spatial functions has worked well in the representation of purely optical phenomena'' and will probably never be replaced by another theory”. Under this condition Einstein believed that photons are massless particles. Unfortunately this wrong idea led to many complications. For example in his formula E/m = c2 one observes an illogical situation how a massless particle like Einstein’s photon is able to have an energy hν. In “Photon – WIKIPEDIA” (Experimental checks on photon mass) one reads: “''The photon is currently understood to be strictly massless but this is an experimental question. If the photon is not a strictly massless particle it would not move at the exact speed of light in vacuum”. In fact, the mass of photon under the application of Newton’s second law is responsible for the increase of mass of particles when the absorb the photon mass. Therefore they cannot move as fast as the speed of light. Whereas, the massless photon of Einstein leads to the violation of the conservation law of mass. St. Hawking in his article “A brief history of relativity” (1999) under the influence of Einstein’s theory emphasized dogmatically that “…the speed - of - light problem was solved by Einstein once and for all”.'' Of course Hawking avoided to write, why Einstein in 1924 re-introduced the ether. It is well-known Einstein’s the following paragraph: “''Every theory of local action assumes continuous fields, and thus also the existence of an eather”. Hawking also' ' believes that the energy of atomic bomb is due to the mass defect according to Einstein’s incomplete equation E = mc2 . So at the end of his article he wrote: “Clearly, no scientist better represents those advances than Albert Einstein: TIME’s Person of the Century”. In fact, '''Einstein’s, Mass – Energy Equivalence, rest mass, rest energy, relativistic mass, relativistic energy, and transformation of mass into energy, are fallacious ideas. ' For example the energy of photons in the so-called annihilation of electron and positron is due not to the mass of electron and positron but to the energy of their charge-charge interaction. In our fundamental equation of the Matter- Photon Transformation ΔW/2Mo = 2hν/2m = c2 the energy ΔW of the charge-charge interaction turns into the energy 2hν while the mass 2Mo of electron and positron turns into the mass 2m of photons. In “Annihilation – WIKIPEDIA” one reads: “''When the mass of the two particles are converted entirely into energy, this rest energy, is given off ”. Moreover Einstein starting with his wrong idea of rest energy E = Moc2 formulated his invalid formula E2 = Mo2c4 + P2c2 Einstein believed that hν = Pc is correct for massless particles. In fact this equation is derived from Newton’s second law because the photon has a variable mass m. Also Einstein for his fallacious mass-energy conservation wrote : “Pre-relativity physics contains two conservation laws of fundamental importance, namely, the law of conservation of energy and the law of conservation of mass; these two appear there as completely independent of each other. Through relativity theory they melt together into one principle”. Note that in the Matter-Photon transformation the orbiting electrons in atoms invalidate dramatically the special relativity. See also in my papers INVALIDITY OF HIGGS BOSON andCRISIS OF FIELDS AND RELATIVITY the Hawking contradictions and Einstein’s confusing ideas about Maxwell’s fields and the ether. Since all the fruits of Newton’s great work would be lost by accepting the hypothesis of relative motions assumed to increase the mass of a particle, when Michelson and Einstein met briefly in 1931, Michelson remarked ' that he regretted that his experiment might have been responsible for giving birth to such a '“'''monster” –''' referring to special relativity.' '''THE INCREASE OF MASS IS EXPLAINED ALSO BY APPLYING THE LAWS OF ELECTROMAGNETISM ' Following the electromagnetic mass recognized by Thomson in 1881 we see that when a photon interacts with an electron, of charge –e, the applications of electromagnetic laws on our dipolic photon of mass m with opposite charges lead to the following expressions Ey(-e)dy /Bz(-e) dy = dW/dP = dW/dmc Since Ey/dy = c one gets dW/dm = c2 That is, both gravity and electromagnetism solve the crisis of fields and relativity under the unification of forces acting at a distance. Indeed, we do not use here the false word field but the electric intensity Ey and the magnetic intensity Bz which represent a kind of unit forces acting at a distance. They lead to our Photon –Matter Transformation under the unification of forces. See in Google my paper UNIFIED FORCES SOLVE THE CRISIS OF PHYSICS . ' ' CRITICISM BASED NOT ON LAWS LEADS TO CONFUSIONS WHICH MISLEAD THE READERS Many physicists believe that the Newtonian mechanics as a fundamental basis for physics is under limitations and hope that a complete amalgamation of Einstein’s relativity and the Quantum mechanics into a consistent general system will reveal the foundations of physics. In fact, Einstein’s relativity is invalid. On the other hand the quantum mechanics cannot solve the problems of many-electron atoms because the wrong relativity did much to retard the progress of physics. For example the electron spin has a peripheral velocity greater than the speed of light which explains the two-electron coupling in the orbitals of atoms and molecules. See in User Kaliambos my published paper of 2008 “ Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures”. Unfortunately today it is believed that Einstein using the Lorentz transformation (1905) predicted the increase of mass of particles. In fact, the Lorentz transformation (1904) was formulated for the explanation of the Kaufmann experiment (1902). Surprisingly both cases of the increase of mass and the quantum mechanics were derived by reviving the well-established laws of nature. Thus after our New quantum physics based on natural laws under the rules of quantum mechanics we are able to solve the problems of atoms molecules and nuclei, because the Standard model involving wrong strong and weak interactions abandoned the natural laws in favor of wrong atomic and nuclear theories. On the other hand the complexity of mathematics of all modern theories cannot allow physicist to determine between the laws and the theories in order to choose the correct way for understanding the physical phenomena. Under this condition there is a great difficulty for physicists to abandon the traditional ideas. For example in the “Criticism of the theory of relativity –'WIKIPEDIA'” one reads: “''Though some of these criticisms had the support of reputable scientists, Einstein’s theory relativity is now recognized as self-consistent in accordance with many experiments, and moreover serves us the basis of many successful theories such as Quantum Electrodynamics”. Of course such traditional ideas based not on natural laws but on the hypothesis of relative motions assumed to increase the mass of a particle mislead the physicists. For example the increase of mass in accelerators leading to u E2 = Mo2c4 + P2c2 Later Feynman (1949), under the wrong idea that Maxwell’s fields mediate the electromagnetic forces, introduced the idea that the photon as a quantum of fields is the force carrier of electromagnetic forces, like the mesons of Yukawa wrong theory (1935) assumed to be the force carriers of the fallacious strong interaction after the dramatic abandonment of electromagnetic laws of nature involving forces acting at a distance. On the other hand many physicists believe that all experiments about the increase of mass or the mass defect confirm the special relativity. In fact the special relativity in 1905 was developed after the Lorentz theory for the explanation of the Kaufman experiment (1902) which is explained by our Photon – Matter Transformation under a time dilation. Moreover the mass defect of orbiting electrons in atoms and molecules invalidates dramatically the special relativity. Also on the basis of such traditional ideas many physicists believe that Einstein’s relativity will be valid forever. For example in March, 2012 the ICARUS experiment refuted the OPERA results by measuring neutrino velocities less than light. (See my article of May, 2012, CONFUSING CERN RESULTS AND IDEAS in which I noticed that it confirmed not Einstein’s hypothesis but the natural laws). Nevertheless many physicist believe that this experiment confirmed again the special relativity. Writing in Google INVALIDITY OF SPECIAL RELATIVITY one sees the picture of Einstein by saying “Never doubt me again” because behind the picture is the article (8 June, 2012) published in AFP. This article begins: “Foolish humans. Such hubris to think that we could dethrone Einstein’s special relativity by virtue of a single experiment”. '' Of course such traditional ideas lead to confusion which does much to retard the progress of physics. Also writing in Google “EINSTEIN’S WRONG IDEAS” one sees the picture of theoretical physicist Michio Kaku who believes that Einstein’s relativity is the foundation of our physics. So he says that the end of the story on Einstein isn’t written. On the other hand a large number of views against Einstein’s relativity based not on laws but on arbitrary hypotheses lead to confusion which retards the progress of physics.